BECAUSE OF YOU
by angelfromgalaxy
Summary: baekhyun seorang gadis dari kalangan bawah lalu bertemu chanyeol seorang pemuda dari cucu seorang pengusaha terkenal yang satu sekolah dengannya, namun saat benih benih cinta muncul, mereka dihadapkan dengan rumor tentang kematian orang tua chanyeol yang dibunuh oleh ayah baekhyun 18 tahun silam. "ayahmu adalah pembunuh! kau adalah anak pembunuh! kau menjijikkan!" - chanyeol
1. Chapter 1

Haaaaiiiiiiii gaes! Aku author barunih disini mohon bimbingannya yaa!

Aku sangat butuh saran atau pun komentar disini, aku baru pertama nulis ff jadi masih amatiran jadi sekali lagi mohon bimbinganya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disebuah kedai kopi terlihat seorang gadis tengah mengelap kaca kedai. Byun Baekhyun, begitu nama gadis itu, malam itu kedai tempat ia berkerja sekaligus milik teman dekatnya tutup lebih awal karena junmyeon pemilik kedai berencana berkencan dengan yixing pacar junmyeon.

"kau benar benar akan mendaftar di **sangmun** high school?" tanya junmyeon yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di sana, ia merupakan anak dari pengusaha yang kaya jadi tidak sulit membeli sebuah kedai untuk membangun usahanya sendiri.

"sepertinya iya" baekhyun pun segera menyelesaikan perkejaannya lalu duduk berhadap dengan junmyeon.

"tapi aku akan mengambil jalur excelerasi"

"kenapa kaukan mendapat beasiswa disana, kau seharusnya memanfaatkannya dengan baik"

"justru itu yang membuat ku ingin mengikuti tes excelerasi, aku ingin menunjukan ke mereka bahwa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya" jawab baekhyun santai

"lihatlah kau sudah besar baek!" junmyeon mengusap kepala baekhyun hingga rambut baekhyun berantakan.

"jadi kau kapan akan melamar yixing noona?" tanya baekhyun

"kita malah sudah bertunangan, lihat ini!"

"wah! Jadi kau sudah melamarnya, kau sangat keren oppa"

"bukan aku yang melamarnya, tapi dia yang melamarku"

"benarkah? Kenapa kau secemen itu?

"sebenarnya aku berencana akan melamarnya minggu depan tapi dia mendahului ku, yaa aku terima saja lamarannya"

"apakah kau laki laki sejati? Yang benar saja kau ini kalau aku jadi yixing noona aku_"

Ting Ting

"maaf tapi kami sudah tutup?" ucap baekhyun setelah mendengar bel pertanda seseotang masuk kedai tersebut.

"kalian membicarakanku?" baekhyun dan junmyeonpun menoleh secara sepontan kearah pintu masuk dan medapati yixing dengan raut wajah marah menatap mereka berdua.

"aku sudah bilang jangan membicarakan ku! Mau kubunuh kalian hah? Dan kau! Kenapa kau selalu mengoda junmyeon?" ucap yixing sambil menunjuk kearah baekhyun.

"aku tidak menggodanya dia yang menggodaku duluan!"

"benarkah?" baekhyun menggangguk "kau!" sekarang yixing menunjuk junmyeon "kenapa kau memakai pakaian itu? Kau akan berkencan dengan wanita mana lagi hah?"

Baik baekhyun dan junmyeon pun hanya menghela nafas, mereka cukup sabar dengan kebiasaan yixing yang pelupa dan sedikit tulalit itu.

"bukankah kita akan berkencan malam ini makanya aku menutup kedai lebih cepat" junmyeon berjalan mendekati yixing.

"benarkah?" junmyeon mengangguk "baikalah ayo kita berangkat" yixing mengandeng tangang junmyeon keluar kedai dengan semangat, baekhyunpun hanya bergeleng geleng melihat kemesraan mereka.

Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang berasal dari golongan atas, ia hanya hidup disebuah rumah sewa bersama ibu dan kakaknya yang berandal, Byun Yifan. yang masih sekolah keelas 3 akhir SMA, ayahnya masuk penjara karena sebuah tuduhan kasus korupsi disebuah perusahaan ternama. Masuk kesekolah elit sejenis sangmun high school merupakan kesempatan baekhyun memperbaiki hidup keluarganya agar tidak dipandang sebelah mata lagi oleh para tetangganya, dengan otak yang pandai baekhyun berhasil masuk dengan jalur beasiswa, namun itu belum membuatnya puas baekhyun berencana mengambil excelerasi untuk langsung masuk kelas 11.

"jadi kau tak mau memberiku uang hah?" baekhyun yang baru memasuki pelataran rumah langsung disambut suara kakaknya yang membentak ibunya karena ingin meminta uang kepada ibunya dengan tidak sopannya. Baekhyun melihat ibunya tidak bergeming ibunya masih fokus memilih sayuran untuk makan malam mereka.

"ayolah temanku sudah mengungguku dipersimpangan jalan" yifan mengambil lalu membuang sayuran yang berada ditangan ibunya, baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berlari menghampiri ibunya yang tampak syok.

"bu kau tidak apa apa?" ibunya menggeleng pelan

"bukan kau saja yang butuh uang! Aku dan ibu juga butuh uang maka dari itu kita berkerja, jika kau butuh uang maka berkerjalah paruh waktu, kau memiliki waktu banyak bukan hanya bermain diclub, balap liar, itu tidak akan merubah apapun! Tolong sadarlah!" yifan pun menarik lengan baehyun dengan kuat

"kau pikir kau siapa hah? Kau tidak tau apapun tentang ku jadi kau diam saja ANAK KECIL!" yifan menghempaskan lengan baekhyun dengan kuat dan baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan. Melihat pengtengkaran itu ibu baekhyun merogoh sakunya lalu memberikan uang didalam saku tersebut kepada yifan, yifan pun pergi membawa uang tersebut sambil menendang semua sayuran yang telah ia buang tadi.

"kenapa kau memberinya uang lagi?"

"hanya itu yang dapat membuatnya pergi" jawab ibunya yang sudah berjongkok mengmunguti sayuran yang sudah berserakan ditanah, melihat itu baekhyun menahan tanginya lalu membantu ibunya memungut sayuran sambil terisak. baekhyun pun masuk kedalam lalu menangis karena perbuatan kakak satu satunya itu, mungkin sayuran itu adalah hasil dari berkerja ibunya selama seharian penuh namun kakaknya menghancurkannya dalam sekejap.

Baekhyun sering melihat kakaknya pulang dengan keadaan mabuk atau yang paling parah adalah babak belur, namun dengan sabar ibunya menunggu kakaknya pulang lalu membersihkan luka luka yang ada diwajahnya, semua itu tidak adil bagi baekhyun, seharusnya sebagai kakak laki lakinya dia harus menjaga baekhyun seperti kakak laki laki yang lain.

Bangun disambut matahari yang masih belum muncul sudah biasa untuk baekhyun, ia harus mengatarkan susu dari rumah kerumah saat subuh dan pada siang hari ia harus berkerja paruh waktu diberbagi tempat seperti menjadi kasir swalayan didekat rumahnya. Matahari mulai muncul dengan malu malu saat baekhyun sudah selesai mengantarkan semua susu ke seluruh rumah, yang dilihat pertama kali sat memasuku rumah adalah ibunya yang tengah memasak sesuatu.

"perlu ku bantu bu?" baekhyun meminum segelas air sebagai pelumas tenggorokannya

"tidak! Sana mandi! Kau hari ini akan sekolah bukan? ini hari pertamamu masuk jadi jangan sampai terlambat! Aku akan menyelesaikan sendiri" baekhyun pun berjalan menuju kamar madi yang bersandingan dengan dapur.

Baekhyun kini berada dicermin kamarnya, kini ia sudah menjadi sebuah siswa yang siap berangkat sekolah, baekhyun berjalan menuju ruang depan dilihatnya ibunya sedang menata makanan dimeja makan

"kau akan berangkat sekarang baek?"

"iya bu"

"sarapanlah dulu kalau begitu!"

"tidak usah bu tadi paman lee sudah memberiku susu jadi aku sudah kenyang, maaf ya bu, aku berangkat dulu bu" ucap baekhyun sambil berlari.

Terlihat banyak siswa yang berkerumun di sebuah papan pengumuman sangmun high school dari seragamnya yang berbeda beda itu karena mereka anak baru yang ingin melihat hari tes excelerasi tempo hari. Salah satu dari mereka adalah baekhyun.

"Byun baekhyun! Baekhyun!" baekhyun bergumam dalam suara yang lirih

"yess!" melihat namanya ada dalam daftar sisiwa excelerasi betapa bahagianya baekhyun.

"baik! Kalian yang masuk didalam daftar mari ikut kami, kami akan mengantarkan kalian kelas kalian masing masing" ucap salah satu dari anggota kesiswaan tersebut

Para siswa yang terpilih pun diantar kelas masing masing, satu persatu dari merekapun hilang karena telah menemukan kelas masing masing, kini giliran baekhyun, baekhyun mendapat kelas.

Baekhyun memasuki kelas yang lumayan ramai, dilihatnya beberapa murid perempuan asik berdanda, ada juga yang menggosip. Sedangkan para murid laki laki memilih tidur dikelas. Tidak ada guru yang mengajar, karena saat ini memang hari tenang untuk siswa.

"yak! Semua DIAM" seluruh siswa pun diam dengan malas, siswa laki laki pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"baiklah perkenalkan nama mu!" ucap anggota kesiswaan

"anyeonghaseo! Byun Baekhyun imnida" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya sebagai salam perkenalan

"kau murid excel itu kan?" satu anak menyahut

"apa kau benar benar pintar?" kata satu anak lainya

"kenapa tidak dikirim kekelas khusus murid excel?" ucap salah satu anak yang duduk dipojok kelas dengan tatapan dinginnya

"pengurus sekolahlah yang mengaturnya Oh Sehun!" Oh Sehun. Dia dijuluki pengeran es disekolah ini, dengan wajah tampannya dan rahang yang tegas serta tatapan elang yang sehun tunjukan membuatnya sisi es nya menyeruak, namun sehun bukan satu satunya pangeran es disini ada seorang murid lain yang dijuluki es dari segala es dimuka bumi.

"apa dia dari kalangan miskin? Dia mendapat beasiswa disini jadi kalaupun dia murid excel tapi dia tetap dikelas reguler karena dia kaum rendahan?" semua siswa yang ada didalam kelaspun terdiam, namun setelah itu mereka berbisik bisik membicarakan baekhyun yang ada didepan kelas. Tak lama hanya tatapan tajam yang baekhyun terima dari semua murid.

BRAKK

Baekhyun kaget dengan pintu kelas yang mendadak terbuka. Park Chanyeol berjalan melewati baekhyun dengan santai menuju bangku nya yang berada di belakang tepat sebelah sehun, dan sosok park chanyeol lah yang dijulukki Es dari segala ES dimuka bumi, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan dan tatapan yang mematikannya serta wajah yang juga tampan membuat ia terkenal di sekolahan ini. Namun bukan berarti sehun dengan chanyeol merupakan sahabat ataupun teman, mereka adalah dua orang dengan kepribadian yang sangat berbeda. Sehun sama sekali tidak mempunyai sisi lembut sedangkan chanyeol mempunyai sisi lembut kepada wanita dia merupakan playboy terkenal.

"baiklah baekhyun duduk ditempat yang kosong" baekhyunpun mengangguk.

Dan disinilah kehiduapan baekhyun berubah.

~~~~TBC~~~~

Terimakasih untuk reader yang udah baca ini ff sampai ada kata TBC diatas, maaf yaa jika chapter pertama kurang feelnya ya karena aku masih amatiran kalo buat ff, chapter pertama emang aku fokusin kesisi baekhyunnya, aku ingetin ini adalah ff pertama ku jadi bila ada saran atau kritik bisa langsung dikotak review. jangan lupa review yaaa gaes!

Kayen Kidul, Kediri


	2. Chapter 2

**aku kembali nih gaes! makasih ya yang udah ngereview atau yang udah follow dan ngefavoritkan ff ku yang masih amat sangat mempunyai kekurangan ini! aku juga mau makasih yang udah memberikan saran buat aku! jujur seneng banget ketika ada yang mau ngereview ff ku ini sampai aku baca disetiap aku buka internet. di chapter ini aku udah mulai ada mungkin sedikit konflik! mungkin sih! di chapter ini aku masukin jin BTS, tapi dengan marga yang diganti, aku minta maaf untuk itu, ini demi tututan peran. karena ff ini hasil berfikirku sendiri aku mohon jangan copas ff ini! oke langsung aja gaes. oh yaa jika kalian menemukan kalimat yang bergaris miring itu berarti suara orang dari telpon.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~Because Of You~~

Chapter 2

Cast : Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Other Cast : Park Yoochun

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do kyungsoo

.

.

.

~~A.F.G~~

.

.

.

~~~happy reading~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memacu motor sportnya dijalanan seoul dengan kecepatan tinggi pukul 3 pagi. Ia sudah biasa dengan kehidupan liar saat malam hari, bukan pertama kalinya sehun pulang saat menjelang subuh seperti ini, bahkan sehun pernah pulang pada siang hari dan berakhir dengan bolos sekolah. Motor sport sehun memasuki kawasan rumah yang elit, tempat bernaungnya sejak berumur 8 tahun bersama kakak laki lakinya Oh Seokjin. Dan ayahnya. dan pada saat itu ibunya memilih pergi karena ayah sehun yang sering membawa wanita lain pada malam hari, dengan kata lain ayah sehun sering tidur dengan jalang murahan yang dia dapatkan di klub klub mahal.

"kau baru pulang?" sebuah suara menginstrupsi saat sehun berjalan dengan santai melewati ruang tamu, sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Disitu ayahnya sedang duduk menikmati segelas wine dingin dan botol wine yang teletak dimeja dengan gaya angkuhnya. Ya gaya angkuh sehun diturunkan dari ayahnya, Oh Hyunbin.

"apa kau sekarang mencoba memperdulikanku?" ucap sehun dingin tanpa menoleh kearah ayahnya.

"semakin dewasa kau semakin senang sekali berontak dari ku" ayah sehun kembali meyesap wine yang ada ditanganya masih dengan gaya angkuhnya. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ayahnya dengan malas.

"aku bukan seokjin anak yang kau banggakan itu! Lagi pula menurutku seokjin hyung itu bukan anakmu tapi robot penurutmu, jadi berhentilah untuk menjadi ayah yang baik saat kau menjadikan anakmu sebagai mainanmu Oh Hyunbin!" ucapan sehun memang rendah namun penuh dengan penekanan, membuat raut wajah ayahnya mengeras dan itu membuat sehun puas.

"kau kaget? Karena aku lebih mengerti dirimu ketimbang dirimu sendiri?"

"cih, jadi ini hasil dari aku membesarkan mu?"

"jadi kau berfikir kau yang membesarkanku? Bukan uangmu itu?"

"JAGA UCAPANMU OH SEHUN BAHKAN AKU MALU ADA MARGA KU DI NAMAMU" ayah sehun membanting gelas winenya kearah sehun hingga sebagian wine yang ada didalamnya tumpah kesepatu yang sehun kenakan, berterimakasihlah kepada jeans sehun yang tebal sehingga tidak melukai bagian bawah kakinya, namun bentakan itu tidak sehun perdulikan.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK MAU AKU SATU MARGA DENGANMU SEHARUSNYA KAU MEMBUANGKU JUGA PADA SAAT KAU MEMBUANG IBUKU SEPERTI SAMPAH! SEHINGGA AKU TIDAK TERSIKSA DINERAKA INI!"teriakan sehun mampu membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri. Pengtengkaran antara seorang anak dan ayahnya akhirnya selesai setelah sehun meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih bernafas dengan tidak beraturan, ia keluar dari rumah dengan membanting pintu lalu menaiki motor sportnya dan melajukanya dengan sangat gila.

Dengan perasaan kacau saat ini sehun tidak mempunyai tujuan kemanapun ia hanya butuh pelampiasan untuk saat ini. Saat melintasi sebuah permukiman sehun melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang ia kenal sebagai murid excel yang masuk kekelasnya satu minggu yang lalu, gadis itu baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang membawa sekotak besar susu lalu dibagikan kerumah rumah. Sehun pun menghentikan motornya.

"jadi kau memang kaum rendahan yaa?" sehun mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu memotret aktivitas baekhyun yang menurutnya menjijikan itu, setelah memotret baekhyun ia pun segera pergi menginggalkan kawasan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

~~A.F.G~~

Baekhyun menyusuri lorong panjang sekolahan barunya hingga ia menemukan sebuah ruangan lalu memasukinya, sudah seminggu baekhyun bersekolah disini jadi ia tidak begitu kebingungan saat mencari ruang ruang yang ada disini. Sekolah ini memang terlalu luas bagi baekhyun bahkan ukuran rumahnya hanya seluas kamar mandi sekolah. Dari banyaknya guru yang ada diruangan tersebut pastilah baekhyun sedang berada diruang guru, saat pelajaran tadi shim seonsaengnim menyuruhnya keruangan guru.

"kau murid excel yang baru dipindahkan seminggu yang lalu kan?"

"nde seongsaengnim" baekhyun menundukkan badan dengan sopan.

"mungkin buku ini akan membantumu! Bawalah pulang jangan lupa mempelajarinya" shim seongsaengnim menyerahkan beberapa buku tebal kepada baekhyun dengan ramah.

"termakasih seongsaengnim! Ini sangat membantu saya" baekhyun mengambil semua buku yang diberikan kepadanya lalu membukuk sopan kepada shim seongsaengnim.

"baiklah kau boleh keluar sekarang"

"permisi shim seosaengnim" shim seongsaengnim mengangguk.

"dia murid excel yang miskin itu kan?" sayup sayup baekhyun mendengar seorang guru wanita membicarakannya.

"enak sekali di mendapat kelas tempat anak anak penjabat dan petinggi berada disana" sahut guru lain.

"kudengar ia juga sudah berkerja paruh waktu dibeberapa tempat"

"cih, menjijikan sekali!" baekhyun mengacuhkan semua pembicaraan para guru wanita tadi dengan wajah santai, baekhyun harus bertahan, tujuanya hanya lulus lalu membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa keluarganya juga dapat diperhitungkan.

Membawa beberapa buku yang sangat tebal bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah bangi baekhyun apalagi dia adalah seorang gadis yang baru memasuki usia 17 tahun, baekhyun harus melakukannya sendiri, mustahil meminta bantuan dari siswa lain, pasalnya baekhyun belum memilik teman sama sekali.

BRUK...

Saat akan menaiki tangga baekhyun tidak sengaja bersenggolan dengan seseorang siswi.

"kau tak apa?" tanyanya santun kepada baekhyun.

"hmm" baekhyun mengumuti semua buku yang berserakan dilantai, siswi yang menabraknya pun membantunya.

"oh bukankan kau satu kelas dengan ku? Kau murid baru itukan?" murid baru? Baru pertama kali baekhyun mendengar seseorang menyebutnya dengan murid baru bukan murid excel atau murid miskin.

"kenalkan! Aku Huang Zitao" baekhyun memandang senyum manis yang melekat pada wajah cantik tao. Dari penampilan tao jauh lebih elegan dari baekhyun, rambut hitam sepinggang yang ia gerai sama seperti baekhyun hanya saja tidak ada poni yang mengantung dipelipisnya, sepatu kets pink yang manis mengbingkai kakinya dan kaos kaki putih panjang yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya, tidak seperti siswa perempuan lain yang memakai make up tebal tao hanya bermake up sederhana menjadikan dia terlihat cantik natural dan yang membuat baekhyun kagum adalah tao adalah satu satunya murid yang mau memperkenalkan diri dengan baekhyun.

" Byun Baekhyun imnida" seulas senyum cantik baekhyun keluarkan untuk kesan pertamnaya dengan teman pertamanya.

"kau akan kekelas bukan?" baekhyun mengangguk.

"baiklah ayo aku bantu kekelas, kau pasti kesusahan membawa semua buku ini"

"tapi bukankah kau memiliki urusan sendiri tao-shi?"

"sebenarnya iya! Tapi aku lupa dengan itu dan satu lagi jangan memanggil ku dengan seformal itu baekhyun" lagi tao memberikan seulas senyum kepada baekhyun dan merebut beberapa buku yang dibawa baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali kagum dengan tao disaat siswa lain menjauhinya karena baekhyun tidak sederajat dengan mereka. namun tao, dia mau membantunya. Baekhyun dan tao pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Saat perjalanan kekelas, baekhyun dan tao melihat banyak siswa yang bergerumbul di papan mading, mereka seperti melihat tontonan yang sangat menarik, saat mereka melihat baekhyun, mereka tertawa dengan sinis baekhyun bahkan dapat mendengar beberapa siswa memberikan sebuah hujatan.

"kalian melihat apa?" tao yang penasaranpun mendekat kearah para siswa.

"dia datang" ucap salah satu dari mereka, tao pun melihat kearah yang siswa itu tatap, mereka bukan menatap tao. Yaa mereka semua menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sinis yang biasa baekhyun terima. Tao pun melihat papan mading yang penuh dengan foto foto baekhyun yang tengah mengangkat sebuah kotak susu besar, disalah satu foto tampak juga baekhyun tengah meletakan sebuah kaleng susu didepan sebuah rumah, lalu tao melihat keatas mading yang bertuliskan _**'bukankah itu sangat menjijikan?'**_ , taopun penuh marah meliah tulisan tersebut, lalu tao merobek semua foto dan tulisan yang ada dipapan mading.

"cih kekanak kanakan sekali! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INI HAH?" semua siswa hanya diam mendengar teriakan tao. Baekhyun bukahlah gadis bodoh, baekhyun tau bahwa yang tengah mereka tertawakan adalah fotonya saat kerja membagikan susu saat pagi hari.

"KALIAN TULI HAH? AKU TANYA SIAPA YANG MEMASANG FOTO INI?" tao membanting buku yang tengah ia bawa.

"kami tidak tau" jawab salah satu dari mereka. hanya gadis bermata bulat itulah yang berani menjawab.

"lalu apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucap sinis tao.

"apa yang aku tertawakan jelas saja aku menertawakan si miskin excel itu kau puas?"

"apanya yang lucu hah? Dengan menyebarkan privasi orang kau tertawa?" kini baik tao ataupun siswa tadi menginggikan suaranya.

"sudah aku katakan bukan aku yang menyebarkannya?"

"lalu siapa? Kau menganggap bahwa kau lebih baik dari baekhyun?"

"jelaslah"

"cih, jadi kau bangga dengan perusahaan ayahmu yang hampir bangkrut itu?" gadis tersebut diam seketika mendengar ucapan tao. Semua siswa yang ada disana pun tercengang dengan pengakuan tao. Tak kecuali baekhyun.

"aku ingatkan ya! Ayahku seorang hakim paling terkenal dikorea dan ibuku seorang kolega bisnis, jadi berita semacam itu sudah biasa aku dengarkan dari mereka saat makan malam" ucap tao kasar.

"dasar keparat" gadis itu meraih rambut tao dan menjabaknya dengan keras taopun tidak kalah diraihnya rambut gadis itu yang secara fisik lebih kecil dari pada tao, dan aksi jambak menjabakpun tak terelakkan dengan umpatan umpatan yang mereka keluarkan dari mulut mereka mebuat suasan menjadi ricuh. baekhyun ingin memisakan keduanya namun apalah daya baik tao maupun gadis itu sangat agresif.

"kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan?" baekhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, disana chanyeol berdiri dengan santainya melihat pertengkaraan yang terjadi antara tao dan gadis tersebut.

"hah! Menyusahkan sekali" chanyeolpun mendekat kearah dua orang yang tengah berperang tersebut. Chanyeol meraih tangan tao dengan kasar.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN INI?" semua murid berhamburan lari tak kecuali gadis yang tadi berduel dengan tao, saat seorang guru berteriak dengan lantangnya. Namun tao, baekhyun dan chanyeol masih berada ditempat dan tak begeming.

"benar benar sialan" ucap chnayeol.

"kalian jangan mencoba untuk lari" guru dengan kacamata mengbingkai kedua matanya tersebut menghampiri mareka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Dan disini chanyeol, tao, dan baekhyun menjalani hukumannya, mereka dihukum atas tuduhan mengotori lingkungan sekolah dan merusak fasilitas sekolah. Membersihkan semua lapangan tennis, mereka harus memasukan semua bola tennis yang berserakan kedalam keranjang yang sudah disediakan.

"ahh, panas sekali!" tao mengelap peluhnya yang sudah sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya.

" maafkan aku tao" ucap baekhyun lirih.

"kau tak perlu minta maaf baek, ini sepenuhnya salah ku, santai saja"

"tapi semua ini berawal dari foto itu"

"mereka yang salah baek, apalagi si gadis itu cupu sekali dia. Cih jika kau bertemu dengannya lagi aku akan membunuhnya!" baekhyun tertawa mendengar gerutuan dari tao.

" kau tertawa? Kau cantik kalau tertawa tertawalah terus baek"

"kau ini bisa saja"

"kau benar benar cantik baek, aku iri padamu"

"kau membuatku malu tau!"

"aku rasa kita dapat bermain dengan memanfaatkan bola bola ini baek" tao mulai melemparkan bola bola yang sudah mereka masukkan kedalam keranjang kearah baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa terdesak pun membalas perbuatan tao, perang bolapun tak terhindarkan. Tak lama mereka berduapun tertawa bersama.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari satu satunya lelaki yang bersama mereka ikut tersenyum melihat komunikasi antara mereaka berdua. Seorang park chanyeol tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat tua dirumahnya. Membersihkan sebuah lapangan tennis yang sangat luas membuatnya merasa lelah, chanyeol langsung masuk kekamarnya lalu membersihkankan diri dikamar mandi. Setelah selesai membesihkan diri chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah.

"tuan muda, tuan besar sudah pulang" ucap salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumah chanyeol

"baiklah" chanyeol pun turun ke lantai dasar dengan wajah yang riang, yaa wajah es nya hanya ia tampilkan disekolah selebihnya ia akan memaerkan wajah hangatnya kesemua orang tak terkecuali. Di meja makan chanyeol melihat kakeknya duduk di ujung meja makan akan menikmati makan malam, tanpa basa basi chanyeol mengambil duduk disamping kakeknya.

"kau tampak senang sekali hari ini chan?" ucap Park Yoochun, Kakek chanyeol .

Sejak kecil chanyeol memang dirawat oleh kakek kesayangannya, karena Park Jungsoo, ayah chanyeol dan Han Hyunjin ibu chanyeol telah meninggal dari chanyeol kecil. Chanyeol dibesarkan oleh rasa kasing sayang yang kakek berikan kepadanya. Disela sela kesibukannya yoochun rela pergi menjemput chanyeol yang kala itu masih duduk dibangku taman kanak kanak, pulang makan siang dirumah dan meninggalkan rapat penting bersama kolega bisnis lainya demi melihat chanyeol makan dengan lahap, mengikuti setiap acara yang diikut chanyeol disekolahnya, mendukung apapun keputusan chanyeol, memberikan pelukan hangat saat chanyeol bermimpi buruk saat malam hari. Semua itu dilakukan yoochun demi kegembiraan chanyeol.

"yah begitulah kek!" chanyeol mulai melahap masakan bibi shin.

"kau baru pulang? Bukankah kau hari ini tidak ada jadwal ekstra kulikuler, lalu kenapa kau pulang selarut ini?" yoochun mengamati rambut chanyeol yang masih basah seperti baru selesai mandi

"aku tadi membersihkan lapangan tennis"

"sendiiri?"

"ah, tidak aku dibantu teman ku, baekhyun dan zitao"

"seperti nama seorang gadis"

"memang"

"memang kenapa kau membersihkan lapangan tennis?" tanya yoochun yang penasaran. Sekolah chanyeol bukanlah tipe sekolah yang menjadikan muridnya sebagai pembantu bersih bersih sekolah.

"aku selesai kek! Aku harus ke atas banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan malam ini, terimakasih makanannya" chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Chanyeol tahu bahwa pasti kakeknya akan menanyainya tentang kenapa ia bisa sampai membersihkan lapangan tenis, namun chanyeol sudah mengantisipasinya. di kamar chanyeol tidak mengerjakan apapun seperti ucapannya kepada yoochun tadi melainkan bermain game yang ada dikamarnya, namun setelah sekian lama nntah mengapa malam ini chanyeol ingin sekali berjalan jalan malam, sudah lama chanyeol tidak berjalan jalan malam hari. Chanyeol lantas meraih mantel hangatnya lalu pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

" uang anda 10 ribu won. Ini kembalianya. Terimakasih!" Baekhyun melayani pelanggan kedai kopi junmyeon dengan wajah yang bersinar, tidak seperti kemarin kemarin yang tampak murung. Junmyeon yang melihatnya pun ikut senang pasalnya ia sudah menganggap baekhyun seperti adiknya sendiri.

"apa kau mendapat lotre hari ini baek" junmyeon berjalan medekati baekhyun

"jangan terlalu mendekat nanti yixing noona salah paham"

"kau seperti tidak tau yixing saja, dia akan marah sekarang lalu akan lupa setelah 3 menit selanjutnya"

"itu yang membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadanyakan?" baik junmyeon maupun baekhyun sekarang tertawa dengan percakapan mereka.

" jadi apa yang membuatmu secerah ini hm?"

"tidak ada"

"kau berniat membohongi ku hah?" suara junmyeon meninggi, sontak membuat semua pembeli menoleh kearahnya.

"kenapa kau meninggikan suaramu? Disini masih banyak pelanggan" baekhyun menepuk bahu junmyeon hingga junmyeon sadar dengan tatapan tak sedap dari para pembeli .

"kau yang tidak mau bercerita dengan ku" junmyeon kin berbicara dengan lembut kepada baekhyun

"jangan seperti itu! itu sangat menjijikan"

"jadi kau tak mau bercerita kepadaku baek!"

"akan aku ceritakan kapan kapan, sekrang aku masih berkerja"

"ayolah baek" rengek junmyeon seolah olah ingin di belikan es krim oleh ibunya.

"baiklah baiklah! Aku mendapatkan teman baru di sangmun" baekhyun berkata dengan wajah santai tapi dengan kegembiraan yang terpancar jelas diwajahnya.

"dia laki laki atau gadis?"

"gadis"

"cantik?" baekhyun mengangguk

"coba kenalkan dia padaku baek!" baekhyun memukul bahu junmyeon kembali

"yak! kau sudah mempunyai yixing noona, kau ingin aku dibunuh yixing noona hah?"

"aku hanya bercanda baek, tidak usah berlebihan begitu"

"bercanda mu tidak lucu"

Drrrtt... Drrrttt...

Junmyeon mengambil lempengan persegi di sakunya, lalu melihatnya dengan wajah yang terkejut.

"yixing memvideo call ku baek" ucap junmyeo gugup

"tunggu apalagi cepat angkat" junmyeon menggeser layar berwarna hijau lalu diangkatnya smartphonenya hingga dapat bertatap dengan yixing begitupun sebaliknya.

' _kau sedang apa?'_ pertanyaan pertama yixing kepada junmyeon.

"aku masih dikedai, memangnya kenapa?"

' _ahh tidak apa apa! aku hanya rin_ Tunggu bukankah itu baekhyun? Kau berduaan lagi dengan baekhyun?'_ junmyeon gelagaban saat yixing mengetahui bahwa baekhyun bersamanya

"mungkin kau hanya salah lihat" junmyeon pun menjauh dari baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya tertawa riang melihat yixing yang selalu cemburu kepadanya.

' _tidak tadi aku meilhatnya disamping mu'_

"itu kan tadi sekarang tidak ada" akhirnya suara junmyeon hilang di persimpangan antara dapur kedai dengan ruang kerja junmyeon .

Ting... Ting...

"selamat datang" ucap baekhyun ramah saat mengetahui ada pelanggan baru yang masuk kedai, namun alahkan terkejutnya baekhyun saat tahu siapa yang ada dipintu tersebut. Dua sosok dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengan ketampaan yang menguar yang satu berwajah sedingin es yang satu lagi berwajah lebih lembut. Di sana terlihat dua lelaki yang berada satu kelas bersama baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang berhadapan dengan...

...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol.

sekali lagi aku minta maaf jika ff ini masih kurang fell nya. aku minta maaf banget. jika kalian lebih semangat ngereview aku juga makin sering updet ini ff. aku masih kelas 10. mungkin diantara kalian ada yang sebaya dengan aku? maaf ya jika ada typo yang berlebih. oh yaa salam kenal jugaa!

.

.

.

Kayen kidul, Kediri


	3. Chapter 3

**haaaiiiiiii gaes, maaf ya aku telat updetnya... karena masih sibuk untuk ujian kenaikan kelas, sekali lagi maaf banget. oh ya ff ini hasil pemikiran ku sendiri jadi haram banget untuk copas tanpa seijinku, kecuali kalau kalian hanya terinspirasi dari ff ku ini. di bawah nanti ada sedikit pemberitahuan dari ku jadi mohon dicaba yaa gaes.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~Because Of You~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3

Cast : Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Other Cast : Park Yoochun

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

Kalah taruhan untuk pertama kalinya mengharuskan sehun untuk menerima semua permintaan teman satu geng, membelikan mereka semua kopi tanpa pesan antar. Sehun memacu motornya membelah kota seoul mencari kedai kopi permintaan teman temannya tadi, jika saja sehun yang menentukan kedai kopi yang akan ia beli mungkin ia tak akan susah susah mencari kedai _coffe kim_ yang teman temannya minta. Tidak ada yang paling sial bagi sehun selain menjadi pesuruh teman satu geng dengannya. dipinggir jalanan seoul akhirnya sehun menemukan kedai kopi bernama _coffe kim._

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan jalan mencari udara segar pada malam hari dengan earphone yang terpasang dikedua telinganya, tentu saja tanpa sepetahuan kakeknya, jika saja kakeknya tahu bahwa ia berkeliaran pada malam hari, pasti kakeknya akan meceramahinya sampai telinganya panas. Kegiatan ini sudah chanyeol jalani saat masih smp untuk mengusir stress akibat pelajaran, namun itu jarang sekali. Di tengah tengah acara jalan jalan malam, chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya kering mengingat bahwa chanyeol belum minum apapun dari rumah hingga sekarang, bahkan saat makan malam bersama yoochun tadi chanyeol tidak minum. Kini mengedarkan padangan disekitar guna mencari sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa hausnya, tatapan mata chanyeol tertuju oleh salah satu kedai kopi yang lumayan ramai didepannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat datang" ucap baekhyun ramah pada pelanggan yang masuk kedai, namun alahkan terkejutnya baekhyun saat tahu siapa yang ada dipintu tersebut. Disana berdiri Chanyeol dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Chanyeol juga Sehun pun tak kalah terkejut melihat Baekhyun dibalik meja kasir kedai yang mereka kunjungi tersebut, namun Sehun memilih untuk menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, lalu mendekati tempat berdirinya Baekhyun, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya diam ditempat.

"hey! Bukankah kau kesini untuk membeli segelas kopi?" ucap sehun dengan membalikan badan menatap chanyeol yang masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Seakan tersadar chanyeol pun mendekat kearah sehun dan baekhyun.

"tolong berikan aku 4 gelas Americano!" ucap sehun sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya yang angkuh

"baik"

"oh sepertinya aku mengenal mu, bukankah kau murid excel itu? Jadi kau benar benar miskin yaa?" baekhyun hanya diam tidak menanggapi perkataan sehun.

"aku tak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi aku datang bersamaan dengan pangeran sangmun high school" sehun menoleh melihat chanyeol yang masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun disampingnya. tak berapa lama pun pesanan sehun datang.

"ini Americano anda" baekhyun menyerahkan americano pesanan sehun yang sudah dimasukan kedalam kemasan yang mudah dibawa.

"oh? Tidak usah berbicara formal kepadaku! Bukankah kita satu kelas hemm?"

"semuanya 12 ribu won" tanpa menghiraukan ucapan sehun, baekhyun memberitahu nominal yang harus sehun bayar. Sehun mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu memberikan selembar uang kepada baekhyun.

"kau ambil saja kembaliannya" 100 ribu won ada ditangan baekhyun, baekhyun memandang uang yang sehun berikan kepadanya. Bahkan uang kembalian sehun 7 kali lipat dari yang harus sehun bayar untuk 4 gelas Americano. Baekhyun hanya berfikir mudah sekali bagi sehun mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit, berbeda dari baekhyun yang harus pintar mengelolanya. Kadang hidup memang sedang menertawakan baekhyun.

"terimakasih, silahkan berkunjung lagi"

"ya! itu pasti, tapi kau yakin tidak akan menyesal dengan itu? aku bisa saja mengajak teman satu geng ku Oh! atau aku bisa saja mengajak teman satu kelas atau kau mau aku mengajak satu seko_"

"hentikan" kini chanyeol bersuara dengan lirih namun terkesan mematikan.

"kau bebicara padaku?" sehun menyautnya dengan tak kalah dingin dari chanyeol.

"aku bilang berhenti! Kau tidak mendengarkan ku, HAH?"

" ciih! Apa kau sekarang berlagak menjadi seorang pangeran yang akan diangkat menjadi raja? kenapa? Kenapa tidak dari tadi hah?"

"aku tidak tau maksudmu, jadi tutup saja mulut mu itu brengsek!"

"jelas kau tidak tau, kau hanya pangeran bodoh jadi memang kau tak tau apa apa, apa yang harus aku harapkan dari pangeran bodoh seperti mu?"

"AKU BILANG TUTUP MULUT MU BRENGSEK!" baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan chanyeol kali ini. Chanyeol mencengkram kerah jaket yang sehun pakai, membuat semua pengunjung memperhatikanya, namun tindakan yang sehun lakukan adalah tetap santai. Seolah tak peduli dengan para pengunjung chanyeol menambah kekuatan cengkramannya.

"jika kalian kesini untuk membuat kerusuhan dengan bertengkar, aku harap kalian pergi tempat ini!" ucap baekhyun penuh dengan penekanan.

"kau lihat? Kau membuat dia takut pangeran park!" sehun melepaskan cengkraman chanyeol, lalu memandang ke arah baekhyun dan masih dengan gaya angkuhnya. Dengan nafas yang belum teratur chanyeol berjalan meninggalkan kedai.

"jadi dia kesini hanya melihat aku membeli minuman? Aku pastikan aku akan mampir lagi kesini murid excel" ucap sehun, Jelas kepada baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memandang chanyeol dan sehun yang meninggalkan kedai.

Setelah keluar dari kedai chanyeol tidak langsung pergi dia masih menunggu sehun yang pasti juga akan keluar tak lama lagi. Sehun melihat chanyeol didepan kedai, sehun bukan orang bodoh. Sehun tau chanyeol pasti menuntut pembalasan atas apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

BUGH...

"apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?" ucap sehun marah.

"kau tak lihat aku menyenggol minumanmu hingga jatuh dengan sengaja TUAN OH"

"kau pikir kau menang hanya dengan menjatuhkan minumanku begitu?"

"memang tidak!" chanyeol kembali mencengkram kerah jaket sehun.

"Tapi ini hanya sebagai peringatan kepadamu, jika kau mencoba mengusikku lagi aku tidak akan segan segan untuk membuatmu seperti minumanmu ini" ancam chanyeol.

"kau bilang aku mengusikmu? Bahkan aku belum memulainya sama sekali! Tapi kau sudah berbicara kau akan membuatku seperti minuman yang kau hancurkan itu? Ciih.. Kau lucu sekali!" kini sehun mencengkram kerah mantel chanyeol, mereka berdua saling mencengkram kerah masing masing dengan mata yang memancarkan kemarahannya.

"aku tidak main main dengan perkataanku kau harus ingat itu!" chanyeol melepas cengkramannya tak lupa cengkraman yang sehun berikan padanya juga ia lepas lalu berjalan pergi dari sehun.

"Ciih munafik sekali! KAU TIDAK SEDANG BERNIAT MELIDUNGI DIA KAN?" chanyeol berhenti ketika suara sehun menggema digendang telinganya. Chanyeol tidak bodoh yang sehun maksud saat ini adalah baekhyun. Namun tidak lama hal tersebut terjadi, chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan sehun. Sehun yang masih ditempat dengan memandang punggung chanyeol menjauh, tak lama setelah itu padangannya jatuh keminuman yang chanyeol jatuhkan menendang minuman yang sudah hancur tersebut hingga semakin hancur. Sehun masih ingat perkataan ayahnya saat sekolah dasar waktu itu.

" _kau selalu selangkah dibelakang chanyeol bisakah kau satu langkah didepan chanyeol? Jangan menjadi bayangannya saja! Kau mengerti?"_

Manik sehun melihat baekhyun yang tengah berdiri dipintu kedai, terlihat baekhyun memang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sehun benci yaitu tatapan seolah olah kasihan, yaa sehun sangat benci tatapan seperti itu. dengan kemarahan yang belum tuntas ia manaiki motor sport nya dan melajukanya seperti orang kesetanan.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda dengan suasana berbeda juga. terlihat Tao keluar dari toko buku, baginya menghabiskan waktu dirumah dengan orangtuanya yang sering pulang larut merupakan hal yang membosankan, maka dari itu tao sering menghabiskan waktunya diberbagai tempat tak kecuali toko buku seperti saat ini. Tao membuka tas mininya lalu mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"yeoboseo! pak lee! Jangan jemput aku yaa!"

"_"

"ahh, selalu saja seperti itu, ayolah pak lee!"

"_"

"aku pasti akan baik baik saja pak lee"

"_"

"ayolah jangan mengadu pada eomma"

"_"

"pak lee tidak ingat aku juara nomer 1 wushu"

"_"

"terimakasih pak lee!" selesai menelpon sopir kesayangannya tao memasukkan ponsel nya kedalam tas. Dan tanpa tao sadari sejak keluar dari toko buku ia telah diincar oleh seseorang. Orang itu seperti mengincar tas mini yang dibawa tao.

"YAK! TAS KU" dengan pergerakkan cepat orang tersebut menarik tas tao lalu membawanya lari.

"AISHHH! JANGAN LARI KAU JAMBRET! YA AMPUN TIDAK ADA SESEORANG YANG BERNIAT MEMBANTUKU APA?" tao yang mengejar pencopet tersebut pun hanya dapat berbicara apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"sial disaat seperti ini wushu ku tidak berguna"

BUGHHH...

Sebuah tas mendapat tepat di kepala si pencopet hingga pencopet itu hilang keseimbangan lalu jatuh tersungkur. Kesempatan ini tao gunakan untuk mengambil tas mininya. Lalu seorang lelaki meraih kerah baju pencopet tadi lalu memukulnya. Tanpa menghiraukan orang yang melihatnya lelaki berseragam sekolah itu terus memukuli pencopet tadi.

BUGHH

Satu pukulan mengenai tepat wajah pencopet.

BAGHHH

Pencopet pun tidak mau kalah dengan lelaki tersebut, dipukulnya tepat wajah lelaki tersebut.

BUGHHH

Seakan tak mau kalah lelaki terus memukuli pencopet.

BUGHH

Lelaki itu terus memukuli pencopet dengan bringas, hingga pencopet benar benar tersungkur ditrotoar jalanan pada malam itu.

"gwanchana?" tanya lelaki tadi pada tao yang masih syok.

"nde" jawab tao singkat. Lelaki tadi yang mengetahui tao baik baik saja segera mengemasi tas yang ia pakai untuk melempar pencopet tadi, lalu ia mengambil ponselnya.

"yeoboseo? Kantor polisi? Aku pelajar kelas 3 SMA, aku ingin melaporkan seorang pencopet tidak tau diri yang mencopet tas seorang gadis lemah"

"_"

"oh!" lelaki tadi memperhatikan dimana sekarang dia sekarang ini.

"saya berada disekitar area gangnam"

"_"

"nde! Gamsahamida"

Tao yang masih panik tetap memeluk tas mininya erat erat.

"kenapa kau mau menolongku?" ucap tao lirih karena masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

"aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi trending topik, seorang atlet wushu juara pertama harus kalah dengan pencopet sialan ini" lalu lelaki tadi meninggalkan tao sendiri. Tao masih diam ditempat takbergeming, lalu matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Diambilnya benda tersebut. Benda itu adalah name tag pelajar dengan nama bertuliskan, Byun Yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semua murid dikejutkan dengan berita yang tertampang dimading sekolah. Disana tertulis DO corp mengalami penurunan saham yang cukup extrim, berbeda dengan perusahaan lain yang mengalami peningkatan saham, penurunan saham DO corp hampir menyentuh angka 75% . berita berita seperti itu memang sering keluar dimading sekolah sangmun, tidak seperti sekolah pada umumnya mading sekolah ditunjukan untuk memamerkan kreatifitas atau prestasi siswa. Mading disekolah ini malah menampilkan sederet peningkatan atau penurunan saham perusahaan yang ada dikorea yang pastinya salah satu murid disana akan mewarisi perusahaan tersebut, tak jarang berita memalukan siswa yang termasuk kaum rendahan yang muncul dipapan mading hal tersebut menjadi bahan penggosip siswa dan menjadi bumerang bagi korban gosip. Baekhyun juga sudah malas dengan berita turun atau naiknya saham dari perusahaan yang salah satu murid, toh tidak ada gunanya melihat hal tersebut, saat semua siswa sibuk melihat papan mading dengan satainya baekhyun berjalan seolah tidak ada apa apa di papan mading.

"baekhyun –ah" baekhyun menoleh ketika merasa dipanggil seseorang. Benar saja disana tao melambaikan tangan, baekhyun tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan tao.

"yak, kenapa kita seperti sepasang kekasih yang akan kencan" tao menggoda baekhyun dengan memukul kecil lengan baekhyun.

"apakah terlalu terlihat?" kini giliran baekhyun yang menggoda tao.

"ehh, aku ini masih normal"

"benarkah?"

"yak! byun baekhyun" tao memukul mukuli baekhyun dengan tas brandednya, bukan bermaksut pamer. Ini memang sudah sering mereka lakukan memenjak mereka kenal satu sama lain, karena tao hanya kenal dengan baekhyun disekolah ini, begitupun juga sebaliknya. Baekhyun berlari menjauh saat mulai terdesak oleh tao, tao pun tak mau kalah ia mengejar baekhyun. Dan aksi kejar mengejar dikordor tersebut masuk kemanik chanyeol yang berada diujung koridor. Saat pertama masuk sekolah tadi chanyeol dikejutkan dengan baekhyun yang melambaikan tangan seperti kearahnya, namun dugaan chanyeol salah. baekhyun hanya sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada tao. Entah mengapa memperhatikan baekhyun bisa membuatnya merasa senang.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan tao memasuki toilet sambil bercanda dengan riangnya.

"lihatlah kau membuat make up ku hancur" ucap tao saat bercermin ditoilet.

"hey itu karena kau saja yang terlalu tua"

"ohh, jadi kau sombong karena seharusnya kau berada di kelas 1 tapi sekarang kau sudah masuk ke kelas 2, dengan begitu kau menjadi magnae di kelas?"

"bukankah bisa jadi aku menjadi yang termuda diseluruh kelas 2 disekolahan ini?"

"baiklah kau menang kali ini byun" mereka pun tertawa secara bersamaan. baekhyun memperhatikan wajah tao yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"kau terlihat sangat senang kali ini tao-ah"

"yaa! Aku kemarin terlibat pencopetan didaerah gangam baek"

"lalu apanya yang membuat mu seperti orang gila?"

"seseorang yang menolongku! Dia tampan, tinggi, lalu mempunyai kulit yang bagus"

"cihhh... jadi kau jatuh cinta dengan pria yang menolongmu itu?"

"hanya kagum saja! Bahkan aku mempunyai name tagnya"

"benarkah? bisa kau tunjuk_" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, baekhyun melihatdua orang siswi datang dengan tas make up yang mereka bawa.

"sayang sekali perusahaan kyungsoo sahamnya anjlok" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil memakai lips matte berwarna soft pink kebibirnya.

"kita tidak bisa menerima beberapa barang branded luar negeri lagi" jawab yang satu lagi dengan parfum ditangannya.

"kalau seperti ini aku tidak mau berteman dengannya lagi" baik baekhyun maupun tao hanya mendengarkan percakapan tersebut dalam diam.

"kita menjauh saja darinya mulai dari sekarang, tak ada harapan lagi untuk saham yang sudah anjlok seperti itu, ayo pergi"

"ayo" setelah mereka berdua pergi tao dan baekhyun hanya diam seperti patung. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan dua siswa tadi dibalik bilik toilet.

"ya ampun toilet memang tempat favorit untuk menggosip" ucap tao sambil merapikan susunan rambutnya.

"tao-ah, tidak boleh seperti itu"

"itukan fak_"

BRAKKK...

Salah satu bilik toilet terbuka dan seseorang pun keluar dari bilik dengan raut wajahnya yang marah namun dia tutupi. Dan mulai berjalan mendekati wastafel tempat baekhyun dan tao berdiri.

"memang toilet menjadi tempat favorit untuk menggosip, tapi sumber gosip berada dipapan mading bukan?" ucap siswa tersebut. Dari pantulan kaca baekhyun dapat melihat name tag siswa tersebut.

"yak! Kyungsoo-ah kau baru tau rasanya menjadi bahan pembicaraan bukan?" ucap tao dengan menghadap kearah cermin.

"maka dari itu seharusnya kau tidak menertawakan baekhyun 1 bulan yang lalu, saat itu kau terlalu sombong sehingga kau lupa pada saat itulah kau juga mengalami kesulitan bukan? Baekhyun ayo pergi biar dia sendiri disini" tao menggandeng baekhyun untuk keluar toilet, namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berhenti.

"aku saat itu tidak ingin tertawa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika aku tidak tertawa apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika aku tidak tertawa aku kehilangan mereka, mereka teman ku sa_"

"jadi kau masih menganggap mereka teman kyungsoo-ah?" kini baekhyun yang bersuara.

"yang namanya teman adalah seseorang yang ada untukmu pada saat seperti ini, aku yakin didalam lubuk hatimu yang terdalam, kau pun tidak mau punya teman seperti mereka bukan?" kyungsoo hanya diam dengan perkataan baekhyun.

"kau terlalu munafik dengan dirimu sendiri soo-ah" tao berjalan mendekat kearah kyungsoo yang masih didepan cermin, namun sekarang dengan air mata yang ingin meluncur bebas dipipinya.

"kau terlalu ingin mendapat seorang teman hingga lupa arti teman yang sesungguhnya" baekhyun pun mendekat kearah tao dan kyungsoo.

"kenapa? Kenapa kalian masih disini HAH? Jangan sok menceramahiku! Aku yang lebih tau tentang diriku sendiri, kalian hanya tambah merus_"

"karna kami temanmu" perkataan baekhyun sukses membuat kyungsoo terkejut.

"kau memang menyebalkan soo-ah, tapi entah mengapa melihat mu seperti ini aku merasa sebenarnya kau tidak semenyebalkan dari apa yang aku pikirkan" ucap tao lirih.

"aku telah salah dengan mu baek" kini air mata yang sedari tadi kyungsoo tahan lolos dengan sempurna.

"setiap orang mempunyai kesalahan kyung" baekhyun memeluk kyungsoo.

"yak! Kenapa kau menangis hah?" tao mengusap air mata kyungsoo.

"aku hanya terharu"

"oh ya ampun! Kau memang yeoja yang ceng_" belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, tao ditarik baekhyun untuk ikut berpelukan dengan kyungsoo.

"aku memang yeoja yang cengeng" ucap kyungsoo.

" juga bodoh! Ohh ya ampun kenapa aku punya teman seperti kalian hah?" merekapun kini tertawa seolah tidak ada yang terjadi tadi.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo berjalan kekelas dengan wajah riang, saat akan berbelok di ujung koridor mereka bertemu dengan shim saengseongnim.

"anyeonghaseo shim saengseongnim" mereka bertiga menundukan badan sebagai tanda hormat.

"oh.. anyeong! Kalian dari mana hah? Ini sudah jam kelas dimulai, kalian bertiga membolos pelajaran?"

"saem, apakah wajah kami wajah anak berandal?" ucap tao dengan tingak diimut imutkan.

"baiklah baiklah! Cepat kekelas kalian, oke!"

"baik saengseongnim" shim saengseongnim pun meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Baekhyun, Tao dan Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan perjalan mereka dari kejauhan terlihat chanyeol dengan wajah angkuhnya berjalan kearah baekhyun, tao dan kyungsoo. Dan ketika berpapasan cahnyeol menarik lengan baekhyun lalu membawanya pergi.

"hey chanyeol, mau kau bawa kemana baekhyun?" teriak tao.

"aku hanya meminjamnya sebentar" jawab chanyeol sambil melambaikan tangan kearah tao namun tetap berjalan sambil menarik lengan baekhyun.

Chanyeol membawa baekhyun ke rooftop sekolahan, setelah sampai disana chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dari lengan baekhyun.

"ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ucap chanyeol sambil memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya.

"kau yang membawaku kesini, seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" perkataan baekhyun tekesan santai, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

"kau tidak ingin berterimakasih kepadaku begitu?"

"aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai utang budi padamu!"

"heol... aku merahasikan tentang kau berkerja dikedai kopi dan kau tidak berterimakasih padaku"

"apa aku yang menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakanya?"

"yaa paling tidak berterimakasihlah kepadaku"

"sudahlah aku akan kekelas" baekhyun pergi meninggalkan chanyeol di rooftop sekolahan.

"hey.. baekhyun! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" chanyeol menatap punggung baekhyun yang menjauh lalu hilang menuruni tangga.

"kau menarik sekali baekhyun-ah" tanpa chanyeol sadari seorang telah mendengarkan percakapannya dengan baekhyun tadi. Lalu tersenyum pahit.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~ TBC ~~~~~~~~

 **gaes sebenarnya tujuan ku menyuruh kalian review ff ku in untuk menguji seberapa cakapnya aku menulis. misal nih yaa, jika kalian di kotak review bilang ada kesalahan pasti aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya. jadi mohon kirimkan kritik, komentar dan saran dikotak review paling enggak menghargai penulislah.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oh ya makasih yang udah ngereview chapter kemarin yaa aku harap kalian tambah semangat baca ff yang absurd ini, makasih juga yang udah nunggu chapter yang lama ini... makasih atas saran kritik yang kalian berikan gaes, pokoknya thanks gaes... saranghae... see you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~Because Of You~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4

Cast :

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun as Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun

Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan

Huang Zitao as Huang Zitao

Other Cast :

Park Yoochun

Kim Junmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin

Do kyungsoo

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap sang kakek dari pantulan kaca yang ada dihadapan kakeknya, disana yoochun berdiri dengan setelan jas lengkap dan rapi. Malam ini ada sebuah pertemuan para pembisnis terkemuka dari seluruh korea, acara tersebut bukan hanya acara pertemuan biasa biasanya banyak para pengusaha yang membawa serta anak gadisnya atau anak laki-lakinya guna memperkenalkan satu sama lain dengan kata lain perjodohan lewat pertemuan ini. Chanyeol masih memandang kakeknya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"apa kau sungguh tidak ingin ikut aku?" tanya yoochun sambil membenarkan letak dasi di lehernya.

"apa kakek sekarang berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak rekan bisnis kakek?" jawab chanyeol yang masih menatap yoochun. setelah membenarkan letak dasinya yoochun beranjak dari kaca besarnya lalu mendekati chanyeol, chanyeol pun merubah arah pandangannya kearah cendela kamar sang kakeknya. Yoochun lalu merangkul bahu chanyeol pelan.

"aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan cucuku yang tampan ini kepada yang lain, kau sekarang sudah 18 tahun cepat atau lambat publikpun akan tahu kau siapa. Lagi pula ini acara resmi chanyeol!"

"bahkan sekarang pun publik sudah tahu aku siapa jadi tidak usah berlebihan kek!"

"baiklah terserah kau! tapi yang harus kau ingat adalah kau akan tetap menjadi penerus kakek dimasa depan. Aku sekarang memang membebaskan mu untuk memilih jalan mu sendiri tapi masa depan mu tetap ada di park corp, jangan mengecewakan ayahmu yang sudah berjasa untuk perusahaan chan!"

"baiklah baiklah kek! Jangan menceramahi aku dengan embel embel ayah sebagai alasan" chanyeol melepaskan rangkulan hangat yoochun lalu menghadapkan yoochun ke arah kaca. "lihatlah bagaimana kau bisa datang ke acara yang mewah itu dengan dasi yang tidak seragam dengan setelan kemeja mu ini oh? Seharusnya kau memakai warna yang lebih gelap dengan begitu kau akan terlihat lebih tampan seperti seumuran ku kek!"

"kau sekarang mulai menggurui ku hah?"

"apakah terlihat begitu jelas?"

"apa apaan ini hah? Seorang cucu menggurui sang kakek" yoochun berniat menangkap chanyeol namun hasilnya nihil, chanyeol sudah mengambil seribu langkah dengan suara tawanya yang menggelegar disemua sudut rumah, dan yoochun hanya menggeleng - gelengkan kepala melihat cucu satu – satunya yang mirip dengan sang anaknya yang telah meninggal. Yoochun beranjak ke arah lemari lalu mengambil dasi berwarna navy lalu bersiap memakainya.

.

.

.

Deretan mobil berjalan perlahan menuju karpet merah panjang disebuah restaurant ternama di seoul, mobil-mobil itu nantinya akan berhenti tepat diatas karpet merah yang sudah disediakan oleh pengelola restaurant, lalu dengan gaya yang elegan turunlah seseorang dibalik mobil tersebut dengan diambut kilatan lampu potret dari para wartawan yang memenuhi halaman restaurant tersebut. Pemandangan tersebut sudah biasa terjadi setiap tahunnya disana. Pertemuan para pembisnis besar yang ada dikorea berkumpul disana tak lupa dengan yoochun yag notabenenya pembisnis yang terbesar dari pembinis lainya dengan kata lain yoochun adalah orang yang sangat penting disana, tidak ada perusahaan yang tidak berhasil ketika ia menanamkan sahamnya disana. Yoochun turun dari mobil mewahnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para wartawan dengan senyuman yang merekah disana.

"apa anda tidak membawa cucu anda lagi kali ini yoochun~shi" tanya salah satu wartawan disana.

"mau bagaimana lagi dia sibuk dengan sekolahnya, jadi aku tidak memaksanya" ucap yoochun lalu berlalu dari hadapan sang wartawan. Tak berselang lama sebuah mobil yang sam megahnya berhenti lalu dua prai keluar dari mobil tersebut, Oh hyunbin dan Oh sehun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan wajah hyunbin dibuat seramah mungkin kepada para wartawan sedangkan sehun sebaliknya, ia menampilkan wajah tegas dan seolah acuh kepada para wartawan. Memang setiap tahunnya sehun selalu dipaksa oleh sang mengikuti pertemuan ini, walaupun sehun memberontak tidak mau namun hyunbin tahu cara yang tetap agar sehun mau mengikuti pertemuan yang yang mewah ini yaitu dengan mengancam memblokir kartu kredit sehun dan akan mencabut semua fasilitas yang ia berikan kepada sehun, denngan begitu sehun mau mengikuti acar ini namun dengan setengah hati.

"hyunbin~shi, aku rasa tuan sehun semakin tampan setiap tahunnya" uajr seorang wartawan membuat hyunbin berhenti berjalan, namun tidak dengan sehun yang tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan para wartawan yang dengan giat mengabil fotonya.

"dia tidak lebih tampan dari ayahnya bukan?" candaan hyunbin membuat wartawan itu tertawa.

"baiklah aku masuk dulu" ucap hyunbin ramah lalu masuk kedalam restaurant tersebut.

Disaat bersamaan baekhyun berlari menuju restaruant yang sama dengan tergesa-gesa berlari melewati lautan wartawan. Bukan! Baekhyun bukan datang untuk mengikuti acara tersebut baekhyun bahkan tidak memakai gaun yang bagus seperti para anak gadis dari pembisnis besar lainya. Baekhyun masuk kegedung tersebut namun bukan dari arah karpet merah seperti lainya, baekhyun masuk gedung dengan lewat pintu yang tergolong kecil ditempat itu. Setelah masuk baekhyun melihat banyak orang berseragam yang tengah sibuk.

"APAKAH PASTANYA SUDAH SIAP?"

"JANGAN LUPAKAN STEAKNYA!" baekhyun hanya terdiam didepan pintu melihat semua orang disana. Disana banyak pegawai yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan sajian makan malam yang sepenuhnya belum siap didapur, baekhyun menghela nafasnya sekian kali, lagi lagi hidupnya kembali berkutat disini, baekhyun sadar bahwa dia hanyalah orang miskin yang tidak punya pilihan lain selain berkutat diarea seperti ini, menata sajian makanan, mencuci piring bekas makanan, atau yang paling menyedihkan adalah membuang sampah.. sebernarnya bagi baekhyun itu bukanlah sampah, kadang sepotong daging steak utuh mereka buang dengan seenaknya. Baekhyun sadar kalu inilah memang jalan hidupnya.

"KAU YANG DIDEPAN PINTU! KENAPA HANYA DIAM SAJA HAH?" baekhyun menegakkan tubuh saat seorang pria dengan baju yang tampak rapi dari yang lain berteriak kepadanya. Setelah tahu siapa yang membentaknya baekhyun membungkukkan diri.

"mian"

"KAU KIRA INI ACARA AMAL YANG BISA KAU DATANGI KAPAN SAJA HAH? KAU PELAYAN BARU BUKAN? DI HARI PERTAMA SAJA SUDAH TELAT EOH? CEPAT GANTI BAJUMU! GAJIMU KU POTONG SATU JAM" setelah pria itu pergi baekhyun masih bisa mendengar gerutuan sang pria yang memaki maki baekhyun, dan lagi lagi baekhyun hanya pasrah memangnya siapa baekhyun yang berani melawan seorang kepala pelayan? Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang pelayang yang baru berkerja disini. Tak lama seorang pegawai lainya membawa seragam yang sama dengan yang lain lalu melempar seragm kearah baekhyun, dengan cekatan seragam itu baekhyun tangkap. Baekhyun merasa benar benar bodoh sekarang, baekhyun memang seperti tidak dianggap disini.

"sebenarnya dimana tolietnya?" Baekhyun mengerutu sambil berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong yang panjang, mencari bilik toilet digedung seluas ini tak semudah yang dia kira.

"kenapa panjang sekali eoh?" setelah beberapa langkah baekhyun menemukan sebuah persimpangan diujung lorong, baekhyun berharap setelah melewati lorong ini ada toilet tepat dipersimpangan ini.

BUGH

Langkah baekhyun terhenti setelah mendengar suara pukulan, baekhyun bersembunyi tepat dibalik dinding persimpangan tersebut. Diintipnya dua orang lelaki dengan tinggi hampir sama sedang menatap satu sama lain dengan tatap membunuh. Baekhyun terkejut kala dia menyadari ia mengenal dengan salah satu lelaki disana, Oh Sehun.

"kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada wartawan tadi? Mungkin saja dia bisa menulis artikel buruk tentang aku" ucap salah satu lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari yang didepanya.

"memangnya kenapa hah? Apa peduliku tentangmu? Kau saja tidak memperdulikan anakmu sendiri lalu kenapa aku harus peduli denganmu? AYAH?" baekhyun membelakkan mata, ayah? Jadi pria yang ada dihadapan sehun sekarang adalah ayahnya, namun kenapa seorang ayah tega memukul anaknya sendiri?

"kau pikir kau anak yang bisa diandalkan eoh?"

"lalu kenapa aku yang selalu kau ajak kesini hah? Kenapa tidak anak kesayanganmu?"

"kau suka sekali membuat darahku naik"

"kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan tuan oh!"

BUGH

Sehun tersenyum miris kala satu pukulan lagi mendarat tepat dipipinya. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat hyunbin mendaratkan pukulan keduanya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. setelah memberikan pukulanya hyunbin merapikan kemejanya yang milai lusuh lalu memilih pergi meninggalkan sehun sendiri.

"keluarlah!"

...

"aku bilang keluar! Tontonannya sudah selesai sekarang kau tidak usah bersembunyi lagi!" baekhyun keluar dari persembunyianya dengan wajah yang menunduk. Baekhyun dapat melihat sebuah papan bertuliskan toilet diujung lorong.

"mian" baekhyun membungkuk lalu melewati sehun masih dengan menunduk. Seolah tau apa yang akan baekhyun tuju.

"itu bukan toilet pelayan! Itu toilet tamu, jika kau kesana akan ada seseorang yang melapor keatasanmu lalu kau akan dimarahi habis – habisan" langkah baekhyun terhenti saat mendengarkan suara sehun.

"kau pelayan baru disini?" baekhyun mengangguk cangung, tak berselang lama sehun menggandeng baekhyun sesuatu tempat entah kemana, dan bodohnya baekhyun hanya mengikuti langkah kaki sehun. Setelah melewati sebuah lorong panjang tibalah mereka berdua ditempat yang bertuliskan toilet pegawai.

"apakah sakit sekali?" tanya baekhyun lirih namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sehun, namun sehun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan baekhyun. Baekhyun merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah plester transparan lalu diberikan kepada sehun, " kau tidak akan kembali kesana dengan wajah seperti itu bukan? Jadi pakailah ini!" sehun menerima plester yang baekhyun berikan lalu berniat meninggalkan baekhyun.

"gomawo" sehun mendengar ucapan baekhyun setelah itu baekhyun masuk kedalam bilik toilet, namun dengan cekatan sehun menarik tangannya lalu mengandeng tangan baekhyun kesuatu tempat dengan berlari, ketika sehun dan baekhyun melewati area dapur semua orang yang ada disana terperangah, tidak ada satupun yang berani menghentikan langkah mereka. Baekhyun dan sehun pun sudah diluar gedung dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"kau gila hah?" teriak baekhyun.

"aku tau kau juga merasa bosankan didalam?" ucap sehun santai.

"kau akan kembali kedalam?" tanpa menghiraukan sehun baekhyun berniat kembali kedalam guna menyelesaikan perkerjaanya.

"kau kira mereka akan membiarkanmu berkerja dengan baik setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu hah?" lagi lagi langkah baekhyun terhenti akibat ucapan angkuh sehun.

"kenapa kau seperti itu kepadaku?"

"simpel saja! Kau tau aku dengan ayahku bertengkar, dan aku tidak menyukainya" setelah mengakatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan, sehun pergi menjauh dari baekhyun. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan lain untuk baekhyun kecuali pulang dengan tidak membawa uang sepersenpun. Sehun dan baekhyun sekarang berada dihalte bus terdekat, mereka tidak duduk berdekatan melainkan saling menjauh. Tak berselang lama sebuah bus datang, sehun dan baekhyunpun masuk. Saat diatas buss baekhyun mendekatkan kartu bus ke alat sensor dekat pintu lalu pergi menuju baku paling belangkang sendiri, namun sehun yang notabenenya anak orang kaya jadi dia tidak mempunyai kartu berlangganan bus seperti baekhyun jadi dia kebingungan saat masuk bus, baekhyun yang melihatnya langsung berdiri dan mendekatkan kartu berlangganan bus miliknya"aku yang akan membayar untuknya juga" lalu baekhyun kembali menuju kursi paling belakang lagi dan sehun memilih duduk dikursi dekat cendela nomor tiga dari belakang. Dan lagi lagi seseorang telah mengambil potret baekhyun secara diam – diam.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring ditempat tidurnya yang nyaman, setelah yoochun pergi keacara pertemuan yang menurut chanyeol sangat tidak penting itu, chanyeol memutuskan untuk berbaring santai diranjangnya yang cukup besar sambil memikirkan hal yang membuatnya malu dan cukup terkesan pada sosok baekhyun tadi siang.

" _aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai utang budi padamu!"_

" _heol... aku merahasikan tentang kau berkerja dikedai kopi dan kau tidak berterimakasih padaku"_

" _apa aku yang menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakanya?"_

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri saat dia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Di satu sisi hatinya sangat malu akan sikap baekhyun padanya namun sisi lain mengatakan ada hal spesial dalam diri gadis itu. Tentu saja itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya dihinggapi perasaan seperti ini, bagaimana tidak tidak ada satupun gadis yang berani memalingkan wajah dihadapannya apalagi sampai meninggalkannya walaupun gadis tersebut sama derajatnya dengan chanyeol, namun baekhyun berbeda, baekhyun satu satunya gadis yang berani bertingkah seperti chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa. Entah mengapa perasaannya sekarang menjadi merindukan gadis bermarga byun itu, dirinya memang tidak berkata demikian namun hatinya? Chanyeol mengakhiri acara flashbacknya terhadap baekhyun, chanyeol lalu meraih mantelnya dan meninggalkan kamarnya, jangan tanya kemana chanyeol akan pergi, kekedai tempat baekhyun berkerja pastinya.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang sesekali senandungan kecil keluar dari bibir tebalnya, namun chanyeol masih sadar diamana sekarang dirinya berada sehingga walaupun dengan sangat namun tidak meninggalkan kesan dingin, yah berjalan riang namun sedikit dingin keren bukan? Tak lama terlihatlah coffe kim tempat baekhyun berkerja, baru satu langkah mendekati kedai kopi terbesut chanyeol sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan bus yang berhenti dihalte tak jauh dari kedai junmyeon. Disana turunlah baekhyun dengan wajah yang sedikit kekelahan lalu memasuki kedai milik junmyeon, padangan chanyeol beralih kedalam bus dilihatnya sehun yang tengah memasang wajah yang dingin sambil mentap keluar cendela bus. Tak lama tatapan sehun dan chanyeol bertemu, mereka saling menatap dengan padangan sulit dijelaskan, tak lama sebuah senyuman licik sehun perlihatkan kepada chanyeol, sehun terus memasang wajah seperti itu hingga bus yang sehun naiki berjalan menjauh. Setelah bus menghilang dari pandangan chanyeol, chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang akan meninggalkan kedai junmyeon, sontak chanyeol cepat cepat menyembunyikan diri dengan memasang penutup kepala yang ada dimantelnya. Setelah baekhyun melaluinya diam diam chanyeol mengikuti baekhyun dari belakang, baekhyun tidak menyadari hal tersebut hingga baekhyun sampai ke rumah chanyeol tetap mengikutinya, chanyeol tersenyum manis.

"jadi ini rumah mu?"

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sekolah menjadi gempar pagi ini hanya karna sebuah foto yang terpajang di majalah dinding sekolah, disana terpajang foto baekhyun dan sehun yang tengah berada didalam bus saat baekhyun membayar biaya bus sehun kemarin malam.

"apakah ini benar benar si anak excel itu? berani beraninya dia mendekati sehun?"

"bukankah dia sangat tidak tau malu?"

"dia pasti merasa sangat bangga dengan foto ini!"

"bukankah baju ini yang sehun pakai sewaktu pertemuan para kolega kemarin? Jadi dia pergi meninggalkan acara hanya untuk pergi bersama si excel itu?"

Chanyeol yang melihat keramaian didepannya hanya memasang wajah cool dan berencana melewati berita yang terpampang disana. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar kata _"si excel"_ chanyeol tau yang dimaksud si excel itu baekhyun, entah mengapa telingan sangat sensitive pagi hari ini, chanyeol berjalan mendekati majalah dinding disampingnya, chanyeol masih ingat itu memanglah baekhyun dan sehun kemarin malam, melihat reaksi disekitarnya chanyeol berniat mencopot foto yang terpajang disana. Saat tangan chanyeol akan menggapai foto tersebut...

KREEEKKK...

"YAK KENAPA KAU MEROBEKNYA?"

"kalian senang sekali mempermalukan orang lain yaa?" tao meremas foto yang ada ditangannya, tangan chanyeol yang masih tergantung diudarapun chanyeol tarik kembali.

"AKU MENERTAWAKAN SI EXCEL LALU KENAPA KAU YANG IKUT CAMPUR?"

"lalu kenapa kalian menertawai hal yang tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian hah?" mulut tao yang sudah siap menjawab celotehan dari siswi itupun hanya bisa menganga, pasalnya chanyeol yang menjawabnya dengan sinis.

"ohh! Aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang berteriak didepanku" ucap chanyeol dengan melihat siswi itu.

"maaf chanyeol~shi"

"sudahlah aku sudah malas disini" chanyeol meninggalkan tempat itu dengan gaya angkuhnya. Tao pun pergi dari tempat itu sambil tersenyum sinis, siswi tadi pun hanya melirik dengan lirikkan tajamnya.

.

.

.

Sejak memasuki halaman sekolah baekhyun mendapat tatapan sinis dari bebepara murid perempuan, saat memasuki kelas pun sama semua siswa menatapnya dengan tidak enak hanya tao, kyungsoo dan chanyeol yang tidak memasang tatapan seperti itu sedangkan sehun dia sama seperti biasanya tertidur dikelas. Baekhyun sebernarnya tidak ambil pusing dengan tatapan itu namun baekhyun berfikir apa yang salah darinya lagi hingga dia mendapat hal seperti ini lagi dan lagi?

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao memasuki toilet dengan tawa yang keluar dari mulut mereka bertiga, kini mereka bertiga bagaikan karet yang melekat satu sama lain, mereka biasanya menghabiskan waku ditaman belakang sekolah dan bermain bersama angel kucing yang sering baerkeliaran disana, hal itu hanya dilakukan saat jam istirahat saat para siswa bebas berkeliaran kemana saja.

"itu lucu sekali kyung" tao tidak henti hentinya tertawa dengan lelucon kyungsoo, kyungsoo menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya yang sangat lincah hingga dia terlempar dari tempatnya duduk dilama mobil dengan posisi yang membuat siapapun tertawa.

"kau tau? ibuku memotretku saat itu pun ikut tertawa"

"sudah jangan memulainya lagi kau ingin kita menjadi cepat tua?"

"kita tidak akan tua hanya karena tertawa!"

"tapi kita akan cepat keriput kyung!" baekhyu hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, ini sudah sering terjadi, tao dengan kyungsoo sering berdebat hal kecil walaupun sebelumnya mereka tertawa terbahak bahak bersama, apalagi tentang masalah kecantikan.

"tertawa malah akan memperlambat penuaan dini tao~ah!"

"kau tau dari mana? Tertawa hanya akan memberikan kerutan pada wajah kita"

"kau sangat sok tau!"

"hey tao~ah tapi aku mempunyai krim yang bisa menyamarkan kerutan diwajah"

"benarkah? Ayo kita ambil krimmu! Baekhyun~ah kau tunggu disini yaa aku tidak akan lama' baekhyun mengangguk. Toa dan kyungsoo pun meninggalkan baekhyun ditoilet sendiri. Tak berselang lama masuklah segerombol siswi, salah satu dari siswi tersebut tanpa basa basi menarik rambut baekhyun lalu memojokaknya kesudut ruangan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?" teriak baekhyun.

"SEHARUSNYA ITU YANG HARU AKU TANYAKAN PADAMU!"

"LEPASKAN!"

"KAU KEMARIN PERGI BERSAMA SEHUN BUKAN?"

"AKU TIDAK SENGAJA BERTEMU DENGANYA HANYA ITU, LEPASKAN TANGANMU DARI RAMBUTKU!" siswi tersebutpun melepas tangannya dari rambut baekhyun.

"jadi kau tidak sengaja yaa? Tapi kita percaya padamu, gaes lakukan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan pada jalang satu ini"

"sudah aku bilang aku hanya sengaja ber.."

PLAK...

Satu tamparan keras mendarat tepat dipipi baekhyun hingga kuku panjang siswi itu menorehkan luka di pipi baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tidak bisa berkata ataupun bergerak.

"aku rasa ini akan menyadarkanmu tentang derajatmu disini! Ini belum seberapa nantikan pelajaranku yang selanjutnya" siswi itupun mendorong baekhyun hingga tanpa segaja kepalanya terbentur tembok, dan baekhyun masih tetap diam tanpa ada perlawanannya.

"kau curang sekali eun hi~ya! Satu lawan empat itu sangat keterlaluan bukan?" ucap seseorang yang langsung menghentikan acara bullying baekhyun.

"chanyeol~ah?" chanyeol bediri disana dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"bukankah ini toilet perempuan?"

"aku hanya lewat sini dan mendengar ada yang salah dari luar, ternyata itu perbuatanmu! Aku cukup paham dengan situasi ini, kau seperti ini karena kau sangat kaya iyakan? Maka dari itu aku akan pastikan dalam hitungan 1 kali 24 jam saham perusahaanmu turun dengan drastis akibat ulah mu sendiri" ucap chanyeol santai.

"apa yang kau maksut?"

"kau tidak pergi? Aku mencoba memperingatkanmu, dan kau tidak paham?" eun hi dan satu geng nya berlomba meninggalkan tempat setelah mendengar perkataan chanyeol.

"kau tak apa?" ucap chanyeol sambil mendekati baekhyun.

"hmm"

"bangunlah ayo kita obati lukamu!" cahnyeol meulurkan tangannya kepada baekhyun namun uluran tangan chanyeol tidak baekhyun terima, baekhyun memilih berdiri sendiri.

"kau seharusnya melawan merka balik!" ucap chanyeol sambil mengoleskan krim keluka baekhyun.

"aku terlalu malas dengan mereka, sebaiknya aku mengoleskan krimnya sendiri!" baekhyun berniat meraih krim dari tangan chanyeol namun chanyeol meninggikan tangannya alhasil baekhyun tidak dapat mencapai krim tersebut.

"kau menolak niat baikku? aku bilang aku akan mengobati lukamu! kau hanya perlu diam oke!" baekhyun menurut dengan perkataan chanyeol.

"jika kau seperti ini terus kau akan dibully oleh siswa lain, kau seharusnya melawan walaupun hanya dengan sedikit perlawanan, jika sudah seperti ini kau juga yang sakit, seharusnya seperti tao yang dari sisi manapun tidak ada ke feminimnya sama sekali, tapi jangan seperti kyungsoo yang sekarang terlalu pendiam, cobalah membuka diri untuk dunia ini baek! jika kau takut bilanglah, jika kau senang tertawalah jika ka..."

"gomawo chanyeol~ah" perkataan chanyeol terhenti begitupun acar mengoleskan krim keluka baekhyun setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut baekhyun, walaupun lirih namun ucapan itu terdengar dari telinga chanyeol.

"hah?"

"terimakasih untuk tetpa merahasiakan tentang perkerjaanku, terimakasih telah menolongku disaat yang seperti ini, terimakasih telah mau mengoleskan krim ini diwajahku" setelah berkata seperti itu baekhyun meninggalkan chanyeol dengan sedikit berlari, chanyeol kaget dengan reaksi baekhyun tentang dirinya.

"bahkan dia tidak tau apa apa!" gumam lirih chanyeol.

"baekhyun~ah tunggu" chanyeol berlari mengejar baekhyun dan meninggalkan ruang UKS. Baekhyun terus berjalan dengan cepat melewati banyak siswa yang menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"baekhyun~ah jika kau tidak berhenti aku akan menciumu saat ini juga!" perkataan chanyeol membuat baekhyun terhenti, itu membuat chanyeol tersenyum, namun itu tak berselang lama, baekhyun kembali menlangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. namun chanyeol juga bukan tipe orang yang main main dengan omongannya, setelah melihat baekhyun berjalan lagi dengan cepat chanyeol meraih tangan baekhyun dan...

CUUUPPP...

Kini baekhyun tidak dapat berfikir lagi, baekhyun tentunya terkejut pasalnya chanyeol mencium baekhyun didepan banyak siswa. dan satu orang menatap mereka dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan, Oh Sehun.


End file.
